1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to scaffolding toeboard systems, and more particularly to toeboard systems that may have telescoping, articulating, and interlocking members.
2. Background
Safety is a major concern for workers and others positioned on and under scaffolding, particularly when scaffolding is elevated at heights of six feet or higher. To assure safety standards and requirements are met at these heights, regulations specify that toeboards be installed on scaffolding structures.
Toeboards and toeboard systems are used as barriers along the perimeter of scaffold decks. These barriers prevent tools and other objects from falling or rolling off the deck. Toeboards and toeboard systems are, therefore, specifically positioned to block openings between a scaffold and scaffold deck. Toeboards also can prevent workers from stepping over the edges of a scaffold deck.
In construction industry practice, wooden boards conventionally are used as toeboards and implemented into toeboard systems. Typically, 2×4 inch and/or 2×6 inch wooden boards of various lengths are joined together and in turn coupled to a deck or rail of scaffold system using bailing wire to assure the safety of workers and others positioned on or under scaffolds. To accommodate considerable variations in deck lengths and widths, the wooden boards are cut to size for shorter distances or nailed together for longer runs. Boards are cut to different sizes as desired. Variations in the wooden boards can make it difficult to form a uniform toeboard. In addition, due to safety concerns and the eventual degradation of wood, wooden boards typically are not reused. This labor-intensive process consumes time and generates significant waste.
Though conventional toeboards and toeboard systems are suitable for their intended purpose, using wooden boards as components of toeboard systems has additional shortcomings. For example, wooden boards often are not suitable for use at job sites where scaffolds are positioned near high-temperature equipment (e.g., boilers). Under these conditions, among others, wooden boards often are susceptible to splitting, swelling, warping, etc.
Another shortcoming associated with the use of wooden boards is the relatively high cost of lumber. Extensive worldwide deforestation and related environmental and ecological problems have resulted in increased lumber prices. Moreover, diminishing supplies of lumber frequently give rise to delays in the delivery of lumber, resulting in periodic problems in meeting industry demand. In an effort to conserve natural resources, lumber alternatives should be explored.
Considering these concerns among others, there is clearly a need for improved scaffolding toeboard systems.